


Well I’m starved! Who wants some jambalaya!?

by GoToHeck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Alastor’s mother is a bitch, Body Image, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, I blame the radiodust discord, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Vomiting, i mean he isn’t really fat but people make fun of Al for gaining weight so :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToHeck/pseuds/GoToHeck
Summary: Alastor has been suffering, and the hazbins wish they saw it sooner. He seemed to be alright, but someone had to come and fuck it all up.(On hiatus until I finish my other multi-chaptered fic)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	Well I’m starved! Who wants some jambalaya!?

Alastor would always talk about how great his mother was. How caring and sweet she was to everyone around her. The hazbins assumed that meant she was in heaven, right?

Wrong.

As one day, Alastor’s mother came to the hotel in search of Alastor. The hazbins were curious as to what led her to end up in hell. Wasn’t she just a ‘darling’, as Alastor put it? In any case, Charlie saw this as a celebration! Alastor’s mother had told them she hadn’t seen Alastor since she was human, that she hadn’t had the chance to talk to her son down here. So Charlie invited her to dinner, as a chance for a mother and son to reunite! What a lovely thing, right? 

Little did they know, that that was probably one of the worst decisions that could have been made.

“Here you go! I hope you all enjoy!” Niffty said as she passed out dinner before sitting down herself.

“So tell me, what’s your name? I don’t just want to call you ‘Alastor’s mom’ the entire time.” Charlie asked.

“Why I’m Eleanor! But if you feel like it, you can just call me El. Alastor’s mom said.

Charlie nodded, and they continued to eat. Getting to know Alastor’s mom, or Eleanor as her actual name was, they got why Alastor was always talking about her! She was sweet, kind, funny, charming. There wasn’t a single bad bone in her body. At least they thought, until Eleanor suddenly said something to Alastor that was just…. A really shitty thing to do.

“You know son, you’ve always had well rounded characteristics, I just wasn’t expecting you to apply those to your body.” Eleanor began to laugh.

The room was silent, until Niffty turned her head. “I don’t get it….”

“I’m saying it seems as though my son has let loose a bit when it comes to his figure.” Eleanor said.

“Are you…. Calling Alastor fat?” Husk asked. 

“I’m not wrong, am I?” She chuckled. “Look at him. I don’t even think he should be eating right now.”

Alastor felt like sinking down into the world and dying again. It was true, he had gained some weight recently. 

Angel stood up, a deadly glare in his eyes. Eleanor decided to stand up too, and  _ looked directly in Angel’s eyes.  _

“Listen here, Eleanor.” Angel Dust growled. “You-“ Angel Dust froze for a couple of seconds, before continuing. “-Are completely right, he is kinda fat, isn't he?”

The shock that waved over hazbins after Angel said that was unreal. Angel slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Angel, what the fuck!? He just gained a little weight Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with you!?” Husk yelled.

“That wasn’t me! I didn’t say that!” Angel yelled.

“Aw, there’s no shame in telling the truth, sweetheart. We’re all thinking it.” Eleanor said.

“I…. Need to go.” Alastor said. His smile seemed like it was starting to fade. Alastor quickly dashed out of the dining room, leaving behind a bunch of shocked hazbins.

“Let’s not forget that  _ Alastor’s mom _ here was the one who teased him about his weight in the first place.” Vaggie said. 

“....I’m going after him!” Angel suddenly shouted before running to follow Alastor.

Angel ran just quick enough to see the bathroom door fling open, but it never closed. Angel quickly ran to the bathroom.

Maybe he was crying inside the bathroom? Or something like that. He’d never seen Alastor cry before, but hey, tonight’s a night for new experiences and finding out new things. Like how much of a cunt Alastor’s mom is.

Angel turned the corner to the bathroom, and couldn’t unsee the sight he saw.

Alastor’s head was over the toilet and he was sticking his fingers down his throat, trying to make himself throw up. Before Angel could do anything, he suddenly saw a load of vomit pour out of Alastor’s mouth. 

The spider demon’s mouth was agape. This was all that bitches fault. She caused this. She caused Alastor to want to make himself hurl.

Angel’s first instinct after Alastor finished throwing up was to  _ pounce  _ on Alastor, and pounce he did. They made an ‘oof’ sound as they hit the wall of the bathroom. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Angel yelled.

Alastor froze, “I- You shouldn’t be here.” Alastor said.

“Neither should you. You can’t just make yourself vomit.” Angel Dust said.

“I’ve been doing it for decades, what’s making now any different? Sure I started to eat more now but… Look where that got me. I’m fat, you even said it yourself.” Alastor said.

“Okay, there are several things wrong with what you said right there. First of all, I never called you fat, I don’t know what happened but I think I was controlled or something. And you aren’t even fat, and even if you were, I know for a fact you’d still look hot as fuck.” Angel told Alastor.

That last bit caused Alastor to blush a bit, before Angel continued. “And second of all, you’ve been making yourself vomit for decades!?” Angel yelled.

“Well, not just making myself vomit. First I didn’t eat all day, and then I ate a lot at the end of it, and  _ then  _ I made myself vomit.” Alastor said.

“That’s not any better, in fact, that’s something we like to call, bulimia.” Angel frowned.

Alastor froze for a moment. It was clear to Angel that the word ‘bulimia’ didn’t sit well with him.

“I… Am aware one might classify what I’ve been doing as bulimia-“ Alastor was stopped by Angel.

“That’s cause it fucking is.” Angel growled.

“-But I wasn’t going through an… Eating disorder. And even if I was, which I wasn’t, I’m over it.” Alastor said.

“...Right. So what were you doing just now?” Angel asked.

Alastor paused, unsure of what to say. “Go ahead, take your time. I’ll wait.”

When Alastor didn’t respond, Angel took that as a reason to respond himself. “You’re clearly still suffering, Al. And I want to help.”

“No you don’t.” Alastor clenched his fists, “Don’t lie to me, Angel. I know you don’t want to help, and I know you had full control of what you said at that dinner table!” 

“Alastor…” Angel rubbed his eyes, “ _ Please  _ just listen to me. Let. Me. Help. You. Please trust me when I say that those words that came out of my mouth weren’t mine.”

The deer demon paused for a bit, but then sighed. “Do whatever you want. I won’t stop you.”

Angel smiled, “Great. Do you wanna go back to dinner?” 

Alastor shrugged, “I suppose…” 

Angel nodded and they both got up off the ground. Angel flushed the vomit in the toilet before they headed out of the bathroom. 

When they got back to the dining room, they came back to an… Interesting sight, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> The radiodust server is also responsible for this. I’m now balancing 2 multi chapter fics. My life is falling apart.


End file.
